Chi Aprende De Amor
by Chael Kinzoku
Summary: Chi aprende lo que significa tener un chico suyo. Es su primera experiencia besar y tocar a Hideki.


Este es algo que escribí en clase cuando estaba aburrida. Español es me segunda lengua, entonces por favor corregidme y mis errores. ¡Espero que os guste!

Chi le besó a Hídeki tímidamente. – ¿Así? –le preguntó, mirando los ojos cafés de Hídeki.

- Hai. – Hídeki puso una distancia entre ellos y sonrió.

- ¿Y eso significa que te quiero? -Su voz era pequeña, pero feliz e ilusionada.

- De verdad, y lo hiciste fenomenal... -Hídeki se movió cerca de ella para besarle otra vez. Naturalmente puso la mano en el trasero de su cuello, los dedos envolviendo sobre la curva suave. Los labios les tocaron.

Chi estaba concentrándose en besar a Hídeki con amor y sentimiento cuando se sorprendió. Una cosa le tocó entre sus labios, una cosa caliente y mojada. Trató a partir sus labios, y luego entró. Chi hizo un ruido pequeño, y sus ojos abrieron hasta que eran tan largos como platillos.

Hídeki paró y miró a Chi, sonriendo. Esperó hasta que Chi dijera algo.

- ¿...qué...era...eso...? –le preguntó, tocando los labios con un dedo.

- ¿No te gustó?

- ¿Qué era?

- La lengua significa más amor, mi chiquita –dijo Hídeki, moviéndose más cerca a Chi otra vez.

Chi inmediatamente sobresalió su lengua, lista para entrar en la boca de Hídeki.

Hídeki se rió y habló. – Iie, la pones en mi boca cuando nuestros labios estén juntos.

Chi movió la cabeza y tocó los labios a los de Hídeki. Esta vez, Hídeki cerró sus ojos y esperó para la lengua.

Chi puso la lengua en la boca de Hídeki, y él sonrió un poco.

Cuando acabaron de besar, Hídeki no pudo ignorar la presión en sus pantalones. Cambió de sitio en una manera incómoda. –Chi –le dijo –ven conmigo a mi habitación.

Chi le miró con una mirada confundida y le siguió.

Al entrar en la habitación, Hídeki cogió la mano de Chi y, juntos, sentaron en la cama. Hídeki puso la mano en su espalda y trató de besarle otra vez.

- Chi –dijo Chi un momentito antes de que los labios tocaron.

Hídeki sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Chi decía su nombre. Ella tenía una voz tan mona, y le recordaba de la primera vez cuando a Chi le encontró. Y luego él no pudo pararse. Puso un poco de su pesa en Chi, causando el persocom acostarse en su espalda. Ella no pareció a notar lo que pasó hasta que Hídeki acabó de besarle.

Chi abrió los ojos y le preguntó a Hídeki. -¿Por qué están Hídeki y Chi en las espaldas?

- Porque puedo tocar más de ti –respondió Hídeki, y luego Chi notó que pudo sentir el pecho y parte de las piernas de Hídeki.

- ¿Por qué Hídeki quiere tocar a Chi?

- Porque tienes un cuerpo muy lindo, y porque en esto, puedes saber que me gustas.

Chi inmediatamente tiró los brazos sobre el cuello de Hídeki. Sonrió con una sonrisa brillante, y sus ojos eran grandes con felicidad. - ¡A Hídeki le gusta Chi! –chilló.

Hídeki se rió en silencio y asintió. – Sí, claro que me gustas- Luego miró en los ojos de Chi, serio. - ¿A Chi le gusta Hídeki?

Chi abrió sus ojos muy grandes y tiró los brazos sobre el cuello de Hídeki otra vez. Si estuvieron de pie, le tiraría al suelo con fuerza. -¡Hai! ¡Hai hai hai!- Enterró la faz en su pecho.

Hídeki sonrió suavemente, pero todavía estaba serio. - ¿En Hídeki confía Chi?

Chi asintió de nuevo.

Hídeki dio una señal de asentimiento bajo de su cabeza y, un poco indeciso, empezó a poner sus manos en el estómago de Chi. Chi solamente respiró profundamente, y parpadeó sus ojos. Hídeki movió sus manos arriba su cuerpo hasta que cubrió sus senos. Eran tan suaves, pequeños, pero bastante grandes que las manos de Hídeki estaban llenas. Hídeki miró a Chi para ver en sus ojos lo que sentía. Cuando no vio una emoción, le preguntó Hídeki a Chi -¿Qué piensas?

- Chi está curiosa. Chi sabe que a Hídeki le gusta tocar a Chi, pero no sabe por qué Chi tiene cosas en su cuerpo que Hídeki no tiene. ¿Es por eso que a Hídeki le gustan ellos?- Su cabeza estuvo inclinada a un lado.

Hídeki casi no pudo respirar para responder. – Sí...sí... Yo no tengo estos...- No muy rápidamente, movió sus manos de su pecho y levantó su camisa. -¿Ves?

Chi miró al pecho de Hídeki. – Tócame, si quieres- le dijo Hídeki, y Chi lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué Hídeki no tiene estos?- Chi preguntó, y cuando dijo la palabra "estos," rodeó ambos senos en sus manos.

Hídeki casi perdió su control, pero consiguió tragar duro sin hacer nada. –Por...porque...- chilló – porque...cuando tienes bebé, tiene que tu comida...de tu cuerpo...

Chi gritó. - ¿¡Me va a comer?!

- ¡No! Es leche. Leche especial, de tu cuerpo. Estos le dan leche a tu bebé.

Los ojos de Chi abrieron más. - ¿Tengo una vaca dentro de mí?

Hídeki se rió y acabó de quitar su camisa. A Chi le arrastró cerca y disfrutó de como sentía cuando los dos pechos tocaron. – Cállate, Chi- susurró con una sonrisa. –No tienes vaca dentro de ti. Es que tu cuerpo hace esta leche sin la ayuda de nadie...pero no es importante ahora... Ahora...- Hídeki no pudo respirar bien. Pensó en la chica enfrente de él, con su cuerpo tan lindo, sus ojos llenos de amistad y confidencia. "Le amo a esta chica," realizó, y movió más cerca a ella, si era posible. – Aquí...- dijo, su voz solamente un susurro, como un aliento del viento. Suavemente, puso sus manos en el pecho de Chi, agarrándole.

Y luego Chi no supo de dónde sacó la idea, no cómo supo como hacerla, pero puso sus brazos en un círculo sobre los hombros de Hídeki, diciéndole que querría que se quedara allí con ella, que le gustó lo que hizo a ella. Nadie se lo ha hecho a ella antes, y descubrió que era buena...esta cosa...de tocar y estar juntos, así, como estuvieron.

Se lo dijo a su amante. – No quiero que acabes.

- ¿Que acabe qué, mi amor?- Puso un besito en sus labios.

- Esto...A Chi le gusta esto...

- ¿Quieres probar otra cosa?

Su voz era pequeña y alta. - ¿Cuál cosa?


End file.
